During the handling, transporting, and processing of waste, various devices may be used in connection with the handling and transporting of waste containers. However, the transport of waste containers by individuals is often done by hand via, for example, commercially available wheeled waste containers. The transport of such waste containers by hand may be difficult for a number of reasons such as, for example, the weight of the waste container and/or the contents thereof, and the distance, weather, and/or road conditions over which the waste container must be transported, among others. Further, in order to address these difficulties, the waste container often must be lifted by the individual and placed on a transport vehicle, causing considerable physical strain. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, and/or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among others.